Harry Potter and the Fight For life
by Phoenix Fawkes05
Summary: (On Hold)Post Hogwarts. 3 years after the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry potter is Head of the Auror department and Ginny Weasley is still madly in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. Will Harry return these feelings? Or will he find someone better?rnH
1. Chapter 1 Head of the Aurors

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk at the ministry going over reports on evil wizards. You see Harry Potter wasn't just your average wizard. No, you see, he was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Many said even more so than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry skimmed over a report on rouge Death Eaters in the area. Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort, his stupid minions still didn't give up.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting out by the lake at Hogwarts, playing catch with the Giant Squid, when he felt the wards being tested by multiple spells. Immediately, Harry shot up and ran to the forest. He looked around, then took a dueling stance and waited. _

'Dumbledore was sure to have felt the wards' _Harry thought. _'At least I hope so.'

_However, before Harry could think too hard about Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort—also known as Tom, by a few—emerged from the surrounding trees with about one hundred of his most trustworthy followers, or Death Eaters. _'Wonder where all the dark creatures are?'_ thought Harry. "Ha! Why am I complaining?" Harry asked himself aloud. _

"_What are you doing here Tom? You know you can't beat me," asked Harry mockingly. _

"_Potter!" Hissed Voldemort. "How dare you call me by that filthy muggle's name?! You shall pay with your life, you ignorant fool. Do you really think you can kill me? Alone? Against all my faithful Death Eaters? Ha! No one can save you now Potter! No one can interfere with our little duel, for you see I have erected some of the most powerful shields around us!" laughed Voldemort. _

"_Enough talk Tom, it ends here! Stupefy!" Harry yelled out the spell, knowing that it wouldn't faze Voldemort in the slightest... _

"_Is that all you got Potter? Crucio!" Hissed Voldemort, the spell shooting out to hit Harry._

_But it didn't hit him. Harry dropped off his feet and rolled to his right, effectively dodging the curse. _

"_You missed Tom; you'll have to be better than that if you wish to beat me," laughed Harry._

"_Enough of this!" Voldemort said in a voice so deathly quiet that it would put Snape to shame. "Die Potter! Avada Kedavra!" _

_Voldemort looked confident as the green light shot out of his wand, heading straight for Harry. But Harry simply conjured up a wall to intercept the dreaded curse which killed his parents, Cedric, and countless others. _

_On the outside, Harry was calm and collected. But on the inside, it was a different story. He was getting angry; angry for all of those people who had lost their lives. All of those lives, just because of one man—no, he was no man, he was a beast. No man could kill so many people and still laugh, still crave more, still be sane. _

'No, calling him a beast would be an insult to Firenze and the other centaurs. Voldemort isn't a beast, he is a monster'_ he thought to himself as he felt his anger rising._

_Harry had begun to radiate power; you could see, feel, and hear the raw energy rising and ripping outwards from within him. As Harry screamed with fury for all those who had died, his magic shot out of his body in all directions, crashing into the Death Eater army, obliterating everyone and everything in its path. Everyone except Lord Voldemort, that is. He merely flew back a couple of yards. _

_Voldemort looked around him. The ground was covered in blood—some of it his—and for the first time ever, The Dark Lord feared another. Yes, he had once feared the muggle-loving old fool Dumbledore, and he still did, but Dumbledore was nothing compared to Potter. He looked into Potters eyes and saw the fire burning within them. He knew at that moment that he was screwed._

"_Tom, today you shall pay for the pain you have caused the world!" whispered Harry through his tears. "Today Tom, you die."_

_And with that, Harry raised his hand in the air. When he did that, Gryffindor's sword appeared in it. He then charged Voldemort, who was throwing curses left and right. Harry would just block the curse with either his sword or a small shield he had conjured. The sword began to glow, Harry then thrusted it into the dark, black heart of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort screamed and fell to the floor._

"_For my Mum and my Dad; for Cedric; for Sirius. For everyone you have killed Tom. May you burn in hell for eternity!" _

_And with these final words, Harry Potter finished off the once Dark Lord. _

_And with that the savior of the wizarding world passed out from pure exhaustion._

_End Flashback_

All of a sudden, Harry was interrupted from his pondering. A wizard by the name of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody walked into his office.

"What do you need Mad-Eye?" asked Harry, smiling at his friend.

"Ah there you are Harry! I wanted to talk to you about them rogue Death Eaters." replied Moody.

"What did you want to know Moody?" questioned Harry whilst skimming the report.

"What do I wanna know!? What I wanna know is when are we going to get out there and finish them all off!" replied Moody angrily.

Harry just shook his head and sighed. "I believe its time that we did do something."

Harry smiled up at Moody, who just replied, "Now?"

"Yes Mad-Eye, call in the troops! We will meet in one hour in the briefing room," replied Harry.

Alastor nodded and ran out of the room to call in the Hit wizards, for you see Harry Potter was no longer the young, skinny boy he once was. No, Harry hadn't seen a cupboard under the stairs for a long time. He was now a twenty-two year old man with a chiseled body, unruly black hair, and emerald green eyes that anyone could gaze into for hours.

Harry was the Head of the Auror Department, and what most people don't know is that the Head of the Aurors was also the Head of the Unspeakable, Hit Wizards, and the M.L.E, or Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry laughed at how anxious Moody was to go duel some Dark Wizards. Getting up from his big important looking chair—which he laughed at every time he saw it—Harry looked around his office and saw on the wall a picture of his Godfather, Sirius Black, from his school years. In the picture, there was also his father, James Potter, his mother, Lily Evans, and their other best friend, Remus Lupin. Tears formed in Harry's eyes, but disappeared as fast as they had appeared. He vaguely remembered that there used to be one Peter Pettigrew in the picture also, but he wasn't there anymore.

With that last thought, Harry apparated to the briefing room to prepare for the meeting.

An hour passed by rather quickly and Harry was sitting in his chair, looking out through the window, thinking about how many innocent people that died in the war against Tom.

'_Died just because of the blood in their veins. It was a pointless war—weren't they all?—there was no need for so many people to die over blood'_ thought Harry.

There are more important things then blood. Once again Harry sighed to himself, and looked around. He noticed all the people in the room looking at him, and waiting for him to speak.

"Well people, I suppose you all wish to know why you've been summoned."

"Yes, sir, I was on vacation when I received an owl telling me to apparate to HQ right away. I was enjoying my vacation too." replied Whitney, a young witch with brown hair and light brown eyes. "Those islanders where hott…." She saw everyone looking at her and blushed. "Don't mind me!"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Well everyone, today we are attacking what we believe to be the hideout of the remaining Death Eaters."

"Sir, where are they hiding at?" asked Joey, the newest auror on the force.

"We believe that they are residing in Malfoy Manor." remarked Harry mildly.

"I thought so, those bloody Malfoy's always where on the dark's side!" growled Nymphadora Tonks.

"Yes, we know Nymphadora" said Harry while looking out the window.

"It's Tonks, Harry! Tonks!" Tonks fussed at Harry, jumping up in mock anger.

"I know Nymph." Harry winked. Tonks hit him in the back of his head.

"So what's the plan then, sir?" asked a younger member of the Magical Law Enforcement.

"Well team, it's quite simple really. We're raiding Malfoy Manor." Harry smiled at the surprised faces of everyone in the room.

"Sir, umm, how _are_ we going to get into Malfoy Manor? That place has so many ward and defenses it's near impossible!" said an Unspeakable.

"Well, you see, that's not a problem. I myself can apparate through the wards. Once I get in, they should fall, allowing all of you to also enter." said Harry.

"It sounds simple enough, I guess..." said Tonks thinking aloud.

"Oh it will be," smiled Harry.

(A/N Well this is my first attempt at a story so we will see what everyone thinks about it i will post the next chapter soon after X mas. I would like to give credit to my beta Sydney for an awsome job on adding small stuff that made this chapter worth posting. I kind of ended this chapter in a clif hanger but the next chapter will have all of the battle and more. Hopefully with practice I get better at writing. Thanks please R&R.)

PS. All chapters after this one should be longer. Most chapters will be around 5 thousand and up word wise this one was only 1 thousand.

thanks,

Phoenix Fawkes


	2. Chapter 2 AK's All Around

A/n The key for this chapter is _harry speaking parsetongue_ and _snakes speaking to harry _just so ya know

Draco Malfoy was having a brilliant day. He had had a wonderful dream about killing filthy mudbloods, and now he was going to enjoy the rest of his day reading a book titled 101 Ways to Torture a Mudblood. This was one of Draco's favorite books, but as soon as he opened, it he heard multiple _'CRACKS'_.

'Must be Father and some servants,' thought Draco, walking into the other room.

Entering the room, Draco wondered what on earth all these people where doing here.

'_Did father get some new recruits?' _Wondered the former Slytherin.

Unfortunately for Draco, though, when he walked into the other room, he saw what he had hoped he would never see. You see, there where at least fifteen Aurors, wands drawn, surrounding him.

'So much for my wonderful day,' he said with a sigh.

A man stepped forward from the back of the pack of Aurors. He was their leader, or that's what Draco would think he was. Just by watching him, one could tell that this man had respect and loyalty from his little team of Aurors.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy, today is not going to be your day, in fact this might even be your last day." said the mysterious man.

'_I know that voice, but I can't place it. Hmmm' _he wondered to himself. Then it hit him.

"Potter!" He hissed.

"Why Malfoy! You remembered me. How sweet. I feel so loved," laughed Harry.

Malfoy went for his wand, but before he could even touch it, Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at him.

Draco, sneering, lowered his wand only to touch his left forearm. Harry, however, knew what Draco had done and just smiled, knowing today would be the day he got the remaining dark wizards in Britain.

Not 10 seconds after Draco summoned the remaining death eaters, did twenty apparate into the room, wands drawn and just itching to kill someone. Harry however was merely smiling. Most people would be worried about being out numbered; Harry merely greeted the new arrivals.

"Why Avery! How very nice of you to join our little party." Said Harry with a grin.

All the Death Eaters in the room were startled by the lack of fear in this man's voice. That is until they looked up to see the defeater of their Lord, Harry Potter.

Some of the new recruits weren't to keen on attacking Harry Potter; they all knew he was the most powerful wizard in Britain--if not the world--so unconsciously they backed up a few steps. Harry was done fooling around though.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Serpensortia! Attack the black robes! "

Yesss Massster said the snake. All the Death Eaters scrambled when they saw the snake, but one was too late.

'Must be new' thought Harry.

The slow Death Eater was being squeezed to death by the huge python. Five down fifteen to go.

"Fire at will! Killing curse is ALLOWED!" Yelled Harry to his Aurors.

Usually Harry wouldn't allow the Killing curse but since he wanted this to end before he lost to anyone he had allowed it.

"I doubt they will show us any mercy" Harry pointed out to the Aurors who were staring at him between shots.

Harry called to his Aurors to take cover, and he ended up with Tonks behind a sofa. He started picking off the former Dark Lords servants one at a time. Harry shot a Cutting curse right at Draco's neck, which slit his throat.

Harry decided that Draco shouldn't get of so easily, so he muttered a blood clotting charm on his neck and then swiftly stunned him. Tonks on the other hand was having the time of her life, taking out Death Eater after Death Eater with the Killing Curse and other spells.

"For Mum and Dad," whispered Tonks.

"AVADA KEDAVRA! Stupefy, Avada Kedavra, Petrificus Totalus," screamed Tonks.

"Ickle Harri-kinns, I got four! How many you got?" called Tonks.

"Now Nymphadora, you should know this is not a game, but since you asked I have gotten six so far. You do know as long as you call me that baby name I will call you by your first name. And by the way, go a bit easier on the AK, will ya?"

"Yes I know Harri-kinns but its worth being called my first name." She yelled back with a wink.

"Enough of this" Harry stood up and started throwing curse after curse at the remaining five death eaters. When Harry saw a green light shoot out of Lucius's wand towards one of Harry's Aurors, he could only hope that Whitney could dodge as he screamed for her to watch out, but she had been to slow and her lifeless body hit the floor with a thud.

"Avada Kedavra!" whispered Harry towards Malfoy, using his first AK of the day. Malfoy, being the idiot he is, threw up a shielding charm, which the curse went straight through to finish off the evil man. After loosing an Auror Harry decided to end it before anyone else died. Well anyone on his side that is.

"REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" Back to back, Harry yelled these spells and blasted away everything in their path. This, unluckily for the Death Eaters, happened to be them. Avery, Hazelton, Goyle and Nott all slide down unconscious as they hit the wall.

While Harry was dealing with these four the remaining Death Eaters, attention was all on him. No one noticed the green light headed towards the Death Eaters.

"Alastor, see to it that this filth is taken HQ and questioned for any info the might have on stolen goods, or if we have indeed gotten the last of them." said Harry.

"I'll see to it Harry," grunted Moody

"Nymphadora, I need you to get Joey and Alison, bag up the bodies, and portkey them to the morgue at St Mungos."

"Right Away Sir," said Tonks without the usual happiness in her voice. Whitney and she weren't great friends but they did talk once in a while, and it was always hard to loose anyone you knew.

"I shall see to Whitney," whispered Harry to himself sadly.

"You'll be remembered as the great witch you where Whitney. I promise you that. With that Harry took her cold, limp hand and apparated to Headquarters.

"Well Harry, how'd it go?" Asked the Minister Amos Diggory, whom Harry had helped get into office. After losing his son to Voldemort, Harry seriously doubted Amos would turn dark.

"Fairly well Amos. Twenty total, eleven we brought it alive and nine were killed. We had one casualty." said Harry.

"Who'd we lose Harry?" asked Amos with quieter tone.

"We lost Silverman, Whitney Silverman. And Amos? I'd like to recommend she receive The Order of Merlin Third Class for her Sacrifice to the world to make it a safer place." said Harry with determination.

"Oh I agree Harry; you shall all be getting The Order of Merlin Third Class for this! The war is even more over than it was when you defeated Voldemort Harry!"" said Mr. Diggory happily.

"Amos, I do not need or want another Order of Merlin. I would like for just Whitney to get this award this time, in honor of her sacrifice and bravery."

"Very well Harry, Ms. Silverman alone will receive it. Have you informed her family?" asked Amos.

"There is no one to inform Amos, her Mother and Father had died in an attack on there home a year or so ago. I do believe though that she whished to be buried next to her parents." Said Harry, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Very well, Harry I'll arrange for her funeral right away," said Amos walking down the hall to his office.

Harry stood their wondering what to do with Whitney now, and then he transfigured her into a flower and walked her to the Morgue.

Harry got into the elevator and pushed the button to go to the basement where the Ministry had their Morgue. Ever since Voldemort's rebirth, the ministry decided to have a Morgue and Hospital in the ministry for extra security. Whereas St Mungos was a great hospital, it just wasn't as secure for VIP patients.

Harry laid the flower on a bed and transfigured her back and notified the coroner. Said one last goodbye and walked to the apparition point. Once there he apparated to Potter Manor.

A/N thanks to eveyone who reviewed they mean alot to me. Im glad people acually like this. I would leave a longer AN but im running late for firefighting training. So I hope you all like. And Ill update again soon.

Phoenix!


	3. Chapter 3 Phoenix Sacrafice

Disclaimer---- For all chapters I just wanted to let everyone know Harry potter belongs to that one rich person in the UK.. You-Know-Who.

A/n I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed it means alot to me that people read my story. Even if you didnt like it. Thanks

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Phoenix Sacrafice**_

Harry apparated in front of Potter manor. It was beautiful this time of year; there was snow everywhere. It was colder then ever though. 'This has to be the coldest day ever' thought Harry.

"It's getting late; I should probably be get to bed. I'm going to have loads of paper work tomorrow," said Harry, yawning.

Harry started walking up to the front door. About five steps from the door, he fell on his knees, screaming in pain.

"Crucio!" He heard a distant voice snarl

Once again Harry screamed out in pain. He had grown a bit of resistance to the Crutatius curse these days; after Voldemort himself has casted it on you, no one else's seemed nearly as bad. Harry went for his wand, but right has his hand touched it, it was pulled away.

"Not so fast Potter," a voice sneered.

"You may have defeated the Dark Lord, but you will never defeat evil!" a pissed off Bellatrix Lestrange yelled.

"What are you doing here Bellatrix; you where killed! I read the report!" Yelled Harry, disbelievingly.

"No one can survive that curse--well besides me that once--but I know no one would sacrifice themselves for you!" Sneered Harry.

"Ah, wee baby Potter isn't as stupid as he looks then. Your right Potter, I wasn't killed. The Auror that said he killed me was under Imperious, and we of course said for him to do so." Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"I will kill you myself then." Replied Harry.

"And how will you do that, without your wand?" laughed Lestrange.

"Well, let's see if I can explain it to you. You're a stupid bitch that forgot Aurors carry two wands!"

"Expelliarmus!" Said Rodolphus Lestrange, just as Harry pointed his second wand at Bellatrix.

"Now Potter do you really think I would come here alone?" Laughed Bellatrix, as she walked circles around him, wand trained on his chest.

"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio! Let's see if you last as long as the Longbottoms, shall we?" Bellatrix said with a laugh and a smile.

Again and again she cast Crucio on Harry, with a mix of cutting curses and blasting curses and then even more Crucio thrown in. "Ready to die yet Potter?"

"Sod off," Harry replied pleasantly, while spitting in her face, ruining the whole effect.

"Crucio!"

Dobby, Harry's house elf, was happily cleaning away in the kitchen of his master's house when he heard a scream in the entrance hall. Dobby, being the curious little elf that he was, went to investigate. Then he saw his master being attacked by two evil people. At first he wanted to go save his master, but Dobby knew he was no match for a two Evil Wizards and Witches. So he decided he would find someone who could help. 'Dumblydore could help for sure' thought Dobby as he popped to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Headmaster Dumblydore Sir! Mr. Headmaster Dumblydore!" called Dobby as he jumped around.

"Ah Dobby! How are you doing today? What seems to be the problem?" Asked Dumbledore, with that damn, disturbing twinkle in his eye as he watched Harry's house elf.

"Master Harry is in trouble SIR. Evil Wizards be attacking Master! You must help Master!" Cried Dobby.

With a twinkle-less expression, the Headmaster apparated to Potter Manor. You see, what Hogwarts, a History says is close to the truth, but what it doesn't say is that a powerful enough wizard would be able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts. The founders made sure of this, for they did not wish to walk everywhere.

Meanwhile

"You bore me Potter; you don't even scream anymore! I think I'll just finish what my Master could not and avenge his death!" Smirked Bellatrix with an evil laugh thrown in for the hell of it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Lestrange.

As soon as the light escaped her wand, a giant bird flew right in front of it and burst into flames. Then Dumbledore ran as fast as an old man could run, shooting spell after spell at the Lestrange. They disappeared with a 'pop!'

"Cowards," Whispered Dumbledore.

"Harry, can you hear me? Harry, you're going to be alright." Dumbledore kneeled down next to Harry.

"Thank you Albus," smiled Harry before passing out.

"Accio flower," said Albus with a sigh.

"Portus" Dumbledore pictured St. Mungo's Emergency Ward in his mind.

Dumbledore opened Harry's hand and placed the portkey in it, touching a finger to it as he did so.

"Activate"

With the familiar hook behind the navel they where gone.

Camille Scott, a young witch who had just gotten a job at St. Mungos, was bored off her butt. Ever sense He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named was defeated, St. Mungos was rather quiet. Even three years after his defeat. A lot less people seemed to be hurt.

"Which is a good thing I guess, but I'm so BORED!" Sighed Camille as she drummed her fingers against the desktop to the tune of a favorite Weird Sisters song.

Right as she finished talking to herself, she saw two men appear in the designated portkey arrival zone.

"Sir, what seems to be the emergency?" She asked in her 'Professional Witch' voice.

"Ah Miss Scott," Dumbledore said, looking at her nametag. "Harry here has been put under the influence of the cruciatus curse,"

"How many, and what else is wrong with him?" questioned Camille looking at the unconscious Harry Potter.

"He was being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse for an unknown amount of time. He also has had his leg shattered, ribs broken, and from the blood coming from his nose, he might have a broken nose." Dumbledore said, a bit nonchalantly.

Camille looked at the man with a 'WHY-DIDN'T-YOU-SAY-SO-SOONER-?!?!' look and yelled for a Healer.

"What seems to be the problem Cami?" called healer Spellman.

"Harry Potter is hurt!" Cried Camille.

Healer Spellman took one look at the young man lying on the floor and immediately levitated Harry into a room and started working on him with vigor.

Dumbledore, now knowing Harry was at least being taken care of, decided to get him some protection. So Albus asked Camille if he could use her floo.

"Of course Headmaster! Just down the hall on your left" said Camille with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Scott." Twinkled Dumbledore.

Dumbledore waved his wand at the hearth and a fire emerged out of no where. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Dumbledore threw it in the fire and yelled "Ministry Of Magic, Auror Division!"

"Auror Headquarters. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom how nice to see you again," smiled Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? What can I do for you, Sir?" Asked Neville, shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Harry was ambushed at his home just a little while ago. I was hoping you could send over someone to watch his room. I need to go look into a few things at Harry's home, and then notify the Weasley's." informed Dumbledore.

"Of course Sir I'll have two of the best over there to guard Harry. When he is fit to be moved though, Sir, he will have to be taken to the Ministry's hospital," Neville told the Headmaster.

"Of course, of course. Very well Mr. Longbottom, have a nice day."

"Likewise" smiled Neville.

With that done, Dumbledore apparated back to Potter manor to investigate.

"Now, how did they break through the wards, and whose Phoenix was that," pondered Albus aloud.

"Ah, well it seems that one of my questions has been answered…well not really," laughed Dumbledore to himself while putting a Lemon Drop in his mouth.

Albus kneeled down next to a little bird sitting in its own ashes. "It seems Harry has made a new friend." Smiled Dumbledore as he scooped up the little bird and apparated to his office.

Inside Dumbledore's office, it was rather loud when he arrived. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva, Severus, and Alastor where all standing there talking to each other loudly. When they finally noticed Dumbledore they got even louder.

"Is he ok?" demanded everyone except Snape, who had a blank expression on his face, not caring either way.

"Harry is at St. Mungos now and I believe he will be fine. Just a little sore. His mind seemed to be fine before he passed out. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore held out a glass bowl, offering his precious Lemon Drops.

"Why would his mind be messed up," questioned Ron stupidly, ignoring the Headmasters question, along with everyone else.

"Isn't it obvious Ron? Harry was being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse." Replied Hermione in her 'Know-it-All' voice.

"Oh," said Ron, adding a "Smart ass" under his breath.

"What'd you say Ronald?" asked Hermione, glaring at Ron.

"I said 'of course, silly me. I should have known!'" Smiled Ron cheekily.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to see Harry." Stated Ron, standing up.

"Me too. Good night Headmaster, Professors," nodded Hermione, before getting up to leave the Headmasters office also.

After everyone had left, the headmaster placed the small baby phoenix on Fawkes perch and then called Fawkes.

"Fawkes, I need you to look after this young girl here," Said Dumbledore, gesturing towards the baby Phoenix.

"She saved Harry's life today, and I'm sure Harry would love to meet his new phoenix," Dumbledore smiled, twinkle back in full-force.

Fawkes gave a short burst of song in approval of the phoenix, and flew up next to her.

"Yes I think Harry will be most happy with you little one," chortled Dumbledore to the small chirping Phoenix.

Meanwhile.........

Harry was still unconscious. Healer Spellman had done everything she could for the Boy-Who-Lived. She said he would be ok, that his mind was still intact, and that he should be back in action in a week or so.

Ron and Hermione where still worried though. They missed their friend, and wished he didn't always have to go through this. 'The person who did this though will regret it' thought Hermione. 'Harry's going to hunt them down and either kill them or throw them into the veil' Hermione sighed.

The veil that caused Harry so much pain, and had lost him his Godfather, was now being used again. After Harry became Head Auror, the dementors where sent back to Azkaban. Harry did not like this to say the least, not after they had joined Voldemort. So Harry had them exiled to an uninhabited island and hoped they would die--if a dementor could--from the lack of food. Harry's theory was that without sucking the joy out of people they would die--hopefully. So now Harry used the veil for death sentences, and Aurors guarded the Prison.

Ron shook Hermione. "Hello Hermione anyone home?" asked Ron, smiling.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Ron, I was just thinking about Harry." sighed Hermione, not even looking at Ron.

"No problem, I was just going to tell you I am going to go floo Mum and everyone, so I'll be right back, ok?" Ron informed.

"Yeah I'll be fine" said Hermione looking out the window.

"Ok see you in a minute." Ron walked out the door past the two Aurors.

He walked to the Fireplace, tossed in some floo powder, and called out "The Burrow!"

Ron stuck his head into the green flames and it started to spin. He ended up in the Burrows living room.

"Mum?" Ron shouted.

"Hello Ron, dear, where are you?" questioned Mrs. Weasley pleasantly, coming into the living room.

"I'm at St. Mungos mom, Harry's been attacked." Ron spouted off very quickly.

"WHAT! IS HE OK? WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley, as she started calling for the other children.

"Ok Mum, bye," said Ron pulling his head out.

'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea' thought Ron. 'Oh crap she said we.'

Not ten minutes later an army of red heads where standing outside Harry's room, demanding to see him.

"Harry is unconscious and cannot be disturbed right now! You may all go in two at a time. Then I'm going to have to ask you all too either remain out here or to return home." insisted Healer Spellman over all the noise.

"Of course Healer Spellman, I shall go first." Mrs. Weasley patted the frazzled looking man comfortingly on the shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in first to check on their seventh son. Harry had been like one of hers ever since that first day on the platform. She loved Harry as much as she loved her own children, and she wished that he would just notice Ginny. She loved him so much, he just couldn't see it or didn't care, but Molly knew he would care if he knew. She hoped one of these days he would wise up. One day soon, hopefully.

After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left and sat in the lobby. The twins went in to check on their investor.

George started. "We hope you get better soon Harry, you got to see the new Shop we opened yesterday. It's huge! It's like the size of......"

Fred picked up where George left off. "Well it's big! It's our second Shop, now we have one in Diagon Ally and Hogsmeade."

"And its all thanks to you Harry! Thanks," the twins said this last part together together.

The walked out of the room not quite themselves, the usual glint of mischief missing from their eyes.

Since Bill and Charlie weren't there, and Ron was at the snack machine with Hermione, Ginny went in alone.

She walked in quietly, scared to wake the man of her dreams. The sight of Harry lying on the hospital bed asleep made her want to cry. Ginny held it in though. 'I have to be strong' she thought. 'For Harry.'

She sat in the armchair next to his bed, and held his hand. She just sat there for what seemed like forever holding his hand watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. Ginny sighed, and stood to leave. When she started to pull her hand away however it was held back by Harry. Ginny gasped and looked up to see Harry's beautiful green eyes looking at her. 'Full of love? No don't be silly Ginny he doesn't love you. Maybe as a friend, but nothing more.'

"Hey Gin," smiled Harry.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Ginny, smiling back at him.

"Sleepy...." said Harry as he dozed back off into blackness.

Ginny laughed. "Goodnight Harry. Sleep tight." Ginny kissed Harry on the forehead and walked out to the lobby.

A/N thanks again to everyone who read. Chap four is already on its way. Expect it sometime this week. I hope everyone likes my story. If not Id like to hear what you dont like, so I can take it into consideration.

Phoenix Fawkes


End file.
